


I Need Him

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1st person POV. Episode related, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jack was feeling after he'd been 'touched'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Him

When I had him in front of me, I was so fucking angry my fist just smashed into his face, over and over. I wanted to kill him. I saw him and Carter putting their heads together. And that was it for me; I saw a curtain of red. God, I wanted him down on the fucking floor, begging me to stop, I wanted him down groveling, begging, pleading. I wanted him down on the fucking floor, on his fucking knees, with his mouth fucking open, sucking me. I wanted him down on his fucking knees, his ass in the air, ready for me to fuck. I fucking needed him. Couldn’t he feel that need? God, how fucking clueless and blind can he possibly be?

What the fuck is wrong with me?!!!

God, there’s part of me that knows how wrong this is, but I can’t… I can’t control it. I’ve tried, God, I’ve tried. I love Daniel; I don’t want to hurt him. I never meant for him to know that I want him, that I. . . need him. I’ve been hiding it almost since the first time we stepped through the gate. Why can’t I control it now?

He doesn’t know all I want to do is lay him on the ground and fuck him through the goddamn floor. I can tell; he thinks I’m jealous cause he touched Carter and I want her. Fuck No. Please, not too many functioning brain cells left, don’t let him figure out it’s him I need. Please.

Carter just attacked me, rolling on top of me, trying to fuck me, but screw her. I want to smash her fucking face in; she’s not him. I don’t want her mouth, her hands, her skin, her. I want him. She’s not him. All she managed to do was spike my skin hunger, making me even hungrier for what and who I really want. Him, just him.

All that that glorious skin, that beautiful face, that sweet ass that I know will be fucking hot and tight. That sweet ass that was made for me and only me. That cock that I know, just fucking know, will be hard and perfect, that will respond to my mouth, my hands, that will fuck my ass so hard and good. That gorgeous fucking cock that will bring me such pleasure. And his mouth, with that pouty expression, and his beautiful full lips. Ah, god, I can see that mouth, those lips wrapped around my throbbing, swollen cock, while I fuck his beautiful mouth. I’ve got to find him, find him and fuck him. . . and hold him and. . . love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad language. This was written after a bad argument.


End file.
